


【加勒比海盗5】【萨杰】盐和胡椒粉

by pdddyxl



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Jack Sparrow, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 21:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pdddyxl/pseuds/pdddyxl
Summary: Summary：原本已经准备离婚的阿曼多·萨拉查和杰克·斯帕罗，却在发生了诸多意外之后阴差阳错的收养了两个女孩儿——佩尔[pearl]和玛丽，也因此引出了一系列啼笑皆非的事情，而在这之中他们也逐渐重燃旧爱…





	【加勒比海盗5】【萨杰】盐和胡椒粉

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文补档系列！

1.  
今天也是安稳的一天，是个难得的休息日，同时也是萨拉查与杰克开始分居的第三个月。虽然之前因为他们两个人身份特殊且引人瞩目的关系，他们决定离婚这件事闹出了不小的风波，引得大众纷纷聚焦关注，但是随着他们的分居和冷处理，最开始的热度过去，也就渐渐的没有什么新闻报纸再提起这件事了。谢天谢地，没有了各路记者的骚扰，萨拉查很快就准备好了他和杰克离婚之后的财产划分云云，反正他知道以杰克的性格是绝对不会自己着手整理的，更不可能坐下来和他心平气和的讨论财产划分，所以还不如他一个人准备好再找时间拿去给杰克看来的比较快。  
没错，是杰克先搬走的，婚姻到了第七年，日常的小吵小闹是避免不了的，对于他们来说这都无关痛痒，只是某天夜晚两个人往日囤积下来的不满突然一触即发的引爆了出来，大吵过后杰克便拿着吉他出门了没再回来。萨拉查的确试图找过他进行和解，但是谁都知道杰克·斯帕罗，是个不折不扣的行动派，他决定的事情是不会变的，不然他也不会在黑珍珠最火的时候因为不爽经纪公司的做法自己付了巨额违约金头也不回的解约了。说起来这也算是摇滚史上的一段佳话了吧，Captain Jack抛弃了自己乐队的其他成员单飞了，黑珍珠彻底翻船了。所以萨拉查尽管努力了，可是他根本没有联系上杰克，坏脾气小麻雀彻底销声匿迹，只有小道消息捕风捉影的说他在纽约租了新房子，然后在大概一个礼拜之后，来了搬家公司把杰克那些贝斯钢琴架子鼓等等等等的乐器以及各种各样作曲会用到的东西全都搬走了，只留了一大堆原来出版过的黑胶唱片放在家里，大概是因为不便搬运的缘故所以杰克把他们留下了，萨拉查对此并不是很清楚。  
所以这三个月之间，这最开始的两个月他们几乎没有联系，没有电话没有短信萨拉查该去五角大楼上班去上班杰克该在电视上抛头露面出席音乐会红毯去出席，不管记者怎么诱导两个人对于彼此的事情都是百分百的闭口不谈。直到第三个月他们才着手讨论了离婚的财产划分等等相关事宜，前几天萨拉查寄了一份自己整理好的离婚协议书给杰克，身处纽约的小麻雀发了个OK的emoji表示欣然同意。虽然萨拉查对于他的小麻雀总是心怀不舍的，毕竟他从始至终都是爱着杰克的，可是如果杰克对于这件事没有任何想要挽回的表态的话，他也不会继续再做挽留。事到如今萨拉查觉得，他们这个当初便不被大众看好的婚姻也就到此为止了吧，这件事已经尘埃落定没有变数了。  
所以今天早上也一如既往，雇来打扫房间的玛莎早早便为萨拉查把房间清理的一尘不染并准备了早饭，因为杰克摆放东西的方式向来是和他本人一样出乎意料，凌乱的令常人难以接受，但是如果要使用什么他本人倒是能在乱七八糟的东西里快速找到自己所想的，所以萨拉查特意叮嘱过玛莎，在打扫之后要把东西全部放回原位，杰克房间里的所有东西都要按照原来的码放顺序不能有任何变更。拜他所赐这三个月来杰克的房间都保持得和他刚离开家的时候一样，只是因为勤于清理而更加干净整洁了许多，直到杰克来把他的所有东西都搬走，萨拉查都会尽可能让那个房间保持最初的样子的，这是最基本的尊重。  
今天的早餐依旧是用黄油烤的脆脆的法式吐司，半熟的煎蛋和恰到好处的煎培根，就在萨拉查友好的同工作完毕的玛莎告别，开始轻松的享用自己的早餐的时候，他的手机响了。  
私用手机，特别铃声。  
是的，没错，这些特别铃声都是杰克明目张胆的拿了他的手机强行给他设置的，杰克说这些人是他现在的好朋友，嗯，至少利益相同的时候都是好朋友。总之这几个人的来电铃声全部都被某只小麻雀设置成了阴森到令人不适的音乐，这是杰克特别创作的一首叫做聚魂棺的小调，他说以防万一如果有一天我被仇杀了，那么你可以把这些手机号全都报给警察，让那些饭桶把他们作为第一嫌疑人，没准破案会快很多。  
因为身份和所从事的工作悬殊的关系，所以萨拉查和杰克的交友圈基本上是分开的，另一方面作为合法夫夫，他们虽然亲密无间，但同时他们也给彼此留出了足够多的私人空间，军队和政治方面的事情杰克既不干涉，同样的摇滚音乐方面的事情萨拉查也从来不多说什么。所以说实话，其实萨拉查并不是很清楚杰克身边的朋友都是怎样的人，虽然他认识大部分也见过大部分，但是他同杰克的朋友都是礼貌性的点到为止，并没有过深交。事实上他也不喜欢摇滚乐，在音乐方面他总是更倾向于优雅的古典乐的，只有他的小麻雀，只有杰克·斯帕罗，他是萨拉查生命中的一个不小的意外。  
此刻萨拉查看着自己手机桌面上来电显示所写着的“现任飞翔荷兰人号船长”，如果不是括号里还算体贴的标注了威尔·特纳，萨拉查根本不知道杰克写的到底是谁，他看着手机有些无奈的笑了笑，感觉自己有时候真是搞不懂杰克了，当那只小麻雀输入这些号码的时候小脑袋里到底在想些什么呢，真是令人琢磨不透的可爱。萨拉查不禁想到原来杰克在他身边的时候，最常抱怨的似乎就是他太过专注于工作，太严肃啦太一丝不苟啦真没情趣之类的，或许这就是导致他们分开的众多原因之一也说不定。  
虽然萨拉查和杰克的朋友们并不算熟识，但是非常幸运的是，他对威尔还算熟悉，并且有着不错的印象。他记得这个年轻人最开始是个很单纯的贝斯手，虽然两个人的音乐理念有些许差异，但是他依旧非常信任且尊敬杰克。只是到了后来他被杰克三番五次的，咳，姑且称之为不得已而为之的欺骗好了。那时候毫不知情的可怜威尔听信了杰克口中那些无伤大雅的白色谎言，因此被卷入了某些乱七八糟的乐队撕逼大战之中，害得那个年轻人很长一段时间都被各大公司打压得超级惨，差点被永久雪藏，这之后那个叫威尔的年轻人便没有那么信任杰克了。尤其后来威尔同与杰克曾经传过不少绯闻的维密超模伊丽莎白·施旺结了婚，两个人恩爱有加很快便要了孩子，在这之后他就更加和杰克没了联系。  
所以现在他找我干什么呢？  
萨拉查看着手机屏幕这么犹豫了一下，但是很快他便摁下了接听键，因为他的第一反应就是杰克在纽约出了什么意外。某只小麻雀因为自己满嘴跑火车的糟糕性格没交到过什么信得过的可靠朋友，所以如果在纽约出了事情他自己没法打电话过来——或者死要面子不愿意打电话过来的话，由威尔来通知似乎也在情理之中，毕竟威尔和伊丽莎白婚后为了工作方便，两个人一同搬去纽约住了这件事他还是知道的。  
是的，萨拉查在摁下接听键之前就已经在冥冥之中有所预感了，这通电话将会是这个休息日的终结者，假期的毁灭者，安稳的破坏者，同时也将是接下来发生的一切事情的罪恶之源。

2.  
对于杰克·斯帕罗来说，这是一个痛苦的早上，不愉快的早晨，伴随着宿醉之后强烈的晕眩和呕吐感，睡了一晚上沙发全身理所当然的肌肉酸痛，还有不知为何右脸上无法忽视的被狠狠殴打过的疼痛。这些都是这个糟糕的清晨的构成要素，但最重要的是，杰克不是自然醒过来的，他是被一通电话叫醒的。  
这个特别设定的电话铃已经将近三个月没有响过了，以至于再次听到这个轻快甜蜜的曲调的时候，杰克一时间自己都没反应过来，事实上，就这个曲子同杰克往日的音乐风格大相径庭的风格来看，不难想象当时我们的小麻雀正处在怎样的热恋期之中。杰克睡眼惺忪的，以为自己犹在梦中，于是他果断的翻了个身，扯了扯盖在身上的毛毯，在沙发上缩成了一小团准备继续睡下去。可惜他的手机明显不想给他这个机会，在一通电话没有被接通之后，第二通电话很快便打了过来，哦，这时候就算是自己谱的小调也让杰克觉得有些烦人了。他艰难的伸出一只手去摸索自己的移动电话，终于在沙发下面的地毯上找到了那个可怜的小东西。找到了噪音源的杰克把手缩了回毛毯里，他逃避般的把毯子扯过了头，皱着眉头艰难的睁开了眼睛，泄愤似的用力的戳下了电话的接听键。  
“Jackie？”  
电话里很快就传来了萨拉查的声音，低沉好听，习惯性的叫着平日里杰克的昵称。这么温柔的叫醒服务杰克本来一肚子火现在也是连脾气都没了，他迷迷糊糊的意识到马上就要成为自己前夫的男人现在还在仿佛无事发生般的叫着他的爱称，这之中的矛盾性让杰克觉得自己果然是在梦中。  
“Sweetheart…”  
既然是在梦中，杰克自然也是放下了他们之间冷战的芥蒂，甜蜜兮兮的应了一声。其实杰克早就不生气了，只是在他还没反应过来的时候，对方竟然连离婚协议书都拟好了，看起来是铁了心的要和他离婚，作为最先挑起事端的那一方，他实在是有点不知所措。  
杰克睡得意识模糊，话语间带着浓烈的困意，疲惫和宿醉的不适让他连声音有点发软，他声音柔软的询问对方，“亲爱的，我现在是在做梦吗？”  
“不是，现在已经是下午三点多了。”  
电话那边死板又毫无情趣的回答让杰克瞬间清醒了大半，是的，这个电话是现实，杰克想，我他妈的是清醒的，我真的接到了萨拉查打来的电话，他还没事儿一样的那么亲昵的称呼我。想到这里杰克真是莫名生气，他不禁感觉如果自己是在梦中的话，那么他梦里的那个萨拉查肯定不会如此乏味没情调，就算没什么情意绵绵的对话，最少也要对他说句当然不是了亲爱的，你怎么会在梦里呢，这样的话吧。毕竟杰克·斯帕罗的字典里是充满着甜言蜜语和小情话的，他根本想不出来萨拉查如此生硬耿直的回答。  
“哦，Mr. President，你怎么有时间打电话给一个不入流的摇滚歌手？”意识到自己正在现实中的小麻雀，语气立刻来了个一百八十度的大转变，明显是话中带刺的回应对方。  
“虽然曾经有人建议我去争取候选人但我并没有…”萨拉查的语调中带着点头痛的无奈，“而且当初是你说不想我做外勤工作我才选择了现在这个职位的。”  
“哦，所以你现在在怪我喽？仔细回想一下是谁每天忙于工作家都不回的。”杰克补充道，“我当初甚至为了和你结婚同家人断了来往。”  
“所以你现在是要告诉我你原来和你的家人关系很好了吗？”萨拉查不可置信的问到，“而且，抱歉，Mr.Salazar，在我之后试图补救，邀请你去意大利度假的时候，你也告诉我你没时间要准备巡演不是吗？”他故意咬重了姓氏的发音，提醒杰克现在他们还没离婚呢。  
不过其实他们结婚之后，他们两个人谁都没有改掉自己原本的姓氏，就算杰克与他的家人，尤其是父亲关系极为微妙，他也保留了自己原来的姓氏。对此萨拉查则是完全无所谓的，他尊重杰克，而且尤其喜欢小麻雀这个称呼，所以也没有过多的要求什么。毕竟萨拉查第一次见到他的小麻雀的时候，他看到那个在舞台上充满活力的蹦来蹦去的杰克，真的像一只自由的小鸟似的，可爱的过分。  
哦，之前我们说过，萨拉查并不是特别喜欢摇滚，所以其实他们的那次相遇那完全是个意外。那时候萨拉查以一个战功赫赫的海军中将的身份受邀前去观看超级碗晚会，虽然他觉得这样的活动太过吵闹，根本就是平白的消耗时间和精力，不过碍于别人的热情邀约，他也不好拒绝。而正好那年的超级碗晚会，邀请了当时最受话题争议的，胆敢甩了经纪公司、解散自己乐队、直接拍屁股走人独自单飞的当红摇滚歌手杰克·斯派洛。所以，就是这样啦，这就是萨拉查第一次见到杰克的经历，他一直很庆幸当初自己没有婉言拒绝那次超级碗的邀请，因为那次晚会他才非常幸运的遇到了他的小麻雀。并且后来他们还很快的滚到了床上，坠入了爱河，最后走进了婚姻的殿堂。  
“那是我提前三个月就和你说过的事！”杰克几乎是不可思议的尖叫了出来，“而且不要忘了，Mr.Salazar，我马上就要变回Mr.Sparrow了。”他模仿着萨拉查的口气，毫不客气的回敬道。  
“好的，好的，关于这件事的确是我的错，抱歉。”萨拉查略带歉意的说着，“但是…听着，那时候我太忙了，不可能记得你说过的所有话，所以我们为什么不先把这件事翻页呢？”  
“哦，你不想讨论这些事，很好，因为我也不想同你这么争吵不休下去了。”杰克隔空翻了个白眼，不知道从什么时候开始他们就这样话说个三两句就要发生口角了，“所以，Mr.President，你的通电话是为了什么？”  
“咳，你知道的，电视上说昨天你在威尔和伊丽莎白的结婚纪念日上酗酒喝多了，然后和威尔大打出手…”萨拉查的声音听起来有点尴尬，似乎是在思考更加恰当委婉的措辞。  
“哼，小道消息。”杰克嗤之以鼻，当即打断了萨拉查的话，但是他不得不承认自己昨天晚上是喝了不少酒，也的确给威尔添了麻烦。他喝的如此酩酊大醉，以至于他自己都已经记不清自己昨天晚上到底说了些什么了，但是杰克唯一可以确定的是，他绝对没有骚扰伊丽莎白，而且被打的才不是威尔，是他被威尔，嗯，威尔或者伊丽莎白打了才对，证据就是他的右脸现在还很疼，虽然他因为醉酒早就忘了这之中的原因到底是什么。  
“不，事实上，”萨拉查说，“是威尔打电话告诉我你在他那里的，他希望我把你接回去。”  
“哦，多管闲事的特纳，”明知道我们已经分居了，杰克在心里小声嘟囔着，他揉了揉自己因为宿醉而发痛的额角，皱着眉头说到，“那他有没有告诉你我昨晚都说了什么？我记不清了。”曾经因为自己酒后口出狂言惹了不少麻烦的小麻雀问到。  
“不，没有，他什么都没说。”萨拉查下意识的撒了谎，事实上威尔说了许多，比如杰克在他和伊丽莎白的结婚纪念日派对结束之后留下来不走呀，委屈巴巴的让他拿出朗姆酒然后自己一个人抱着狂喝啊，喝醉了就开始哭诉自己的婚姻凄苦，说明明是对方专注工作冷落自己啦，说自己只是闹个脾气没想离婚啊好想和好好想被接回去啊之类的，各种说到半夜。威尔倒是觉得可以忍受，毕竟杰克·斯帕罗嘛，朋友这么少的一个人，要是不同他哭诉还能同谁哭诉呢，但是杰克一个人委屈巴巴的说了大半夜伊丽莎白受不了了，上去就是一巴掌把杰克扔到客厅去睡沙发了。事情的缘由威尔都同萨拉查说的清清楚楚，只是不知道为什么到了和杰克对质的时候，他就本能的把这件事隐瞒下去了。  
“哦，这样啊，那好吧。”杰克的声音听起来闷闷的，似乎是有点失望，“那拜拜啦，Mr.President，我猜你一定忙的要死，我这个小歌手就不占用你的宝贵时间了，”杰克停顿了一下，又补充道，“麻烦你百忙之中抽空把离婚协议书寄过来好吗，我想快点把这件事处理好。”  
“…好的，Jackie，再见。”萨拉查似乎犹豫着还想说什么，但是最终还是闭口不言的选择了道别，之后电话便挂断了，只留下了沉默的嘟嘟声。  
“Shit,shit,shit.  
Sputid,stupid,stupid.”  
杰克坐起身来，不安的揉弄着自己乱糟糟的长发，懊恼的垂着脑袋嘟哝着。

3.  
“Mom！Dad！我回来了！”亨利的声音听起来兴冲冲的，他进门便兴奋的大声和父母打招呼，仿佛要告知全世界他已经回家了一样。  
就是这个欢快的声音，让杰克还没伤感够五分钟便被打断了，如果不是年轻的那位Mr.Turner突然回家，杰克已经快忘了他现在是在威尔·特纳的家里了，那个年轻的，被威尔和伊丽莎白制造出来的可恶的小怪物。杰克在心底嘟哝着，揉了揉自己因为睡眠而被压的凌乱的长发，告诫自己要振作精神。他把之前盖在自己身上的毯子扯开扔到了沙发一角，调整心情的猛的站起身来，可是就在他站起身的时候，他却惊讶的发现自己竟然连条裤子都没穿。杰克当即愣了一下，本能的迅速蹲下了身，小心翼翼的确认了一下自己的内裤还在不在。然而还好还好，他的内裤还在原位恪尽职守，于是杰克光着自己的小翘臀，弯着腰开始在地上四下寻找，可惜最后杰克就连茶几下面都认真找过了，却始终都没有看到自己那条可怜的裤子的踪影。  
不会吧，杰克在心里感叹道，就算我的确曾经把威尔害得很惨，他应该也不至于恨我恨到要收缴我的裤子这个地步吧，毕竟威尔·特纳怎么说也还是个好人，不会如此良心泯灭的。杰克光着屁股站在屋子中央，认真的这么想着，他揉着自己被打的发痛的右脸，觉得自己好像又找到了一条伊丽莎白昨晚为什么要突然就甩给他一巴掌的原因，他在心里庆幸着还好自己没因为醉酒把内裤都脱下来扔掉，不然可能就不光是被伊丽莎白打一巴掌就可以完事的了。  
“哦，亲爱的，你今天没有课吗？”看到本来应该在大学的儿子突然回了家，伊丽莎白从屋子里走出来，有些疑惑的问道。  
“今天我没有课。”亨利大言不惭的扯着慌，把书包和外衣随意的挂在了门口的衣架上，顺路从冰箱里拿了一罐噗滋噗滋冒泡的可乐，边喝边回答伊丽莎白的问题，“而且我听到有人说——杰克·斯帕罗在咱们家？真的吗？那个杰克·斯帕罗？原来那个黑珍珠乐队的主唱？”亨利神采奕奕的询问着，这个年轻的男孩儿太兴奋了，以至于完全没有注意到自己母亲脸上那种一言难尽的痛苦表情。亨利兴冲冲的、马不停蹄的走进了客厅，却正好看到了没穿裤子的杰克站在屋内，目睹了这副场景的年轻的那位Mr.Turner立刻沉默了，屋子里陷入了一阵略显尴尬的寂静之中。  
“没错，”杰克看着亨利，丝毫不觉得别扭的，非常自然的顺势把话题接了下去，“我就是杰克·斯帕罗，the captain of the black pearl.”杰克昂首挺胸的说着，往后倾了倾身子，那是他标志性的动作。  
“你是杰克·斯帕罗？The Jack Sparrow？不是其他的什么叫杰克·斯帕罗的人吗？”亨利咬重了那个特定的冠词询问着，兴奋的表情瞬间僵在了脸上，他皱着眉头像是在努力消化眼前的场景，半晌才艰难的开口询问，“你的裤子呢？”  
“一个伟大的船长[1]不会在意他的裤子。”杰克停顿着思考了一下，但是他很快便眯起了眼睛，充分利用着自己临场发挥的能力回答着。  
“哦…很高兴遇到您。”亨利沉默了一下，口气一个大转变，极其疏远的礼貌性的回复着杰克。然后他转身走回门口，拿起自己刚刚挂在衣架上的外衣和书包，似乎是准备走了。  
“不在家里多待一会儿了吗，我亲爱的？”伊丽莎白看着穿好鞋准备出门的亨利，和他贴颊道别。  
“不，Mom，不用了。”亨利回答道，“我突然发现我接下来还有课，很明显我记错了课表，哦，粗心的我——你知道的，计时学，那可是计时学啊。”卡琳娜也会去的，亨利在心中小声补充着，庆幸着现在时间还来得及，如果为了看这样的杰克·斯帕罗而错过和卡琳娜一起上课的机会，对于现在的他来说实在是太不值得了。

[1]这里用的是Captain这个单词，电影里是船长的意思我在这里用作主唱引申义，就…果然还是想写电影台词XD怕大家看不懂所以在这里注释一下XD

4.  
圈子里有句话怎么讲来着，谣言始于群众，但是真相源于《人物》[1]，通俗解释就是说当你被《ok!》《太阳报》《美国周刊》等等等等盯上的时候都尚还好说，这些小报杂志八成都没什么公信度，爆出的丑闻多半有名无实，恶意抹黑多余事实报道。但是当你被《人物》盯上的时候，那你就要小心了，这很不好，非常不好，至少业内的大部分人都觉得这不是个好兆头，当然如果你真的干了点儿自己心知肚明的脏事儿，那你的朋友基本上都会劝你要抢在被爆出丑闻之前开个记者会道个歉，没准你粉丝还会好心原谅你。  
但是如果你真的被《人物》诬陷了——这种事情发生的概率虽然微乎其微，但是也并不是没有，总之遇到这种情况，比如威尔·特纳之前的事就是个典型的好例子。总之那你就要自求多福了，到时候你要体验的可就真是造谣一张嘴辟谣跑断腿的现实了。毕竟大众对于《人物》的认可程度简直快要仅次于《时代周刊》了，他们散布的谣言会像下水道的老鼠似的到处钻传入每一个人的耳朵，就算风声过了甚至事情都过去了好几年，街边有人看到你的新电影新专辑出的新书还会随口问一句，这不是当时做了什么什么什么的那个谁谁谁吗，或许会有人站出来说一句拜托那是谣言，但是到了那时候，说实话，谁关心呢。  
作为众多美国公民的一个，杰克也不能免俗的对《人物》杂志多那么几分信任，所以当杰克在网上看到什么铺天盖地的类似于——阿曼多·萨拉查的私生女？模范丈夫的陨落！对杰克·斯帕罗的始乱终弃——这样匪夷所思的标题的时候，他心里首先想的是这他妈都什么破玩意儿。且不说那个没情趣的木头人之前也根本不是个完美无缺的好丈夫，而且始乱终弃？你在逗我吗？这个明显过于夸张的用词，让杰克在看到这些花边新闻的瞬间不禁感觉一阵胃部不适的皱起了眉头，阿曼多·萨拉查才不会对杰克·斯帕罗始乱终弃，他不敢的，哦噢，大概吧，至少杰克是这么觉得的。  
可是想到之前寄到自己家门口的离婚后的财产划分协议书，原本百分百确认萨拉查不会背着他偷腥的杰克现在也有点不确定了，不，确切来说，是我们的小麻雀感到好奇了，他才不会承认自己看到这样的标题时心中真的升起了一股难以忽视的担心。推翻脑子里的那些可怕假设，杰克秉着了解丈夫动态的心理点开了众多八卦网站报道中的一个，没准我能靠这个打官司，然后拿到更多财产，小麻雀这么说服着自己。嗯，但是要怎么说呢，报道里面的照片全都非常模糊，不过可以依稀看出有个看起来五、六岁左右的小女孩站在他们的公寓门口——不，是他曾经的公寓门口，现在我已经不住在那里了，杰克这么提醒着自己。  
总之看到报道内容之后，原本有些小紧张的杰克大大的松了一口气，私生女？和那些性感超模、美国甜心什么的？拜托，你们还真以为萨拉查那个缺少浪漫情怀性格能勾到这些前凸后翘的坏女孩儿——当然，男孩儿也包括在内，或许只靠钱和脸还有一丝希望吧，杰克翻了翻白眼，对此不屑一顾。而且，不存在的，什么性感超模美国甜心，都不存在的，杰克·斯帕罗已经是阿曼多·萨拉查遇到过的最性感火辣的存在了，这可是他丈夫本人认可的官方说法，想到这里，杰克莫名有些得意。他又随手继续翻看了几个网站，发现那些报道可提供的证据和资料都大同小异，啊哈，这样可没有什么可信性，无非是空口无凭夸大其词罢了，坐在桌前松了一口气的杰克心情极好的往后翘起了椅子，一个孩子气的坏习惯，他想着看来三流八卦网站也不是那么没用，至少能给他的分居生活带来那么点儿微薄的乐趣。  
他们的公寓前出现小孩子并不奇怪，虽然近几年因为杰克对于小怪物的厌恶，胆敢上门打扰的小孩子们逐渐少了下来，但是，仍然，出现小孩子并不奇怪，尤其杰克已经从那里搬走了，再也没人会哄走或者吓唬那些小混蛋了。毕竟之前为了尽可能的避人耳目，萨拉查和杰克选了一个比较远离市中心，但是却非常温馨的地方作为他们婚后的住所，反正杰克的日常工作不太受时间地点的限制，萨拉查又有车，所以他们上班工作也没有什么麻烦的。是的，既然提到了“温馨”，就是说那是个基础设施完善，对于杰克来说有点无聊到乏味的地段，虽然这直接导致了杰克不怎么经常出门在周边闲逛，可是他还是记得自己家附近有个小学的。他怎么会忘呢，毕竟邻居凯特太太的儿子就在那里上学，而那个小怪物令人印象深刻的用足球踢坏过三次他们家的玻璃，搞得杰克差点就要崩溃的给学校写投诉信，素质低下而又不负责任的教育！当时他是这么评价的。  
也许是暑期实践活动提前开始了，杰克这么想着，给自己倒了杯加冰的朗姆酒，又一个坏习惯，如果是萨拉查看到一定不会让他大白天就喝这么多酒的。小学假期的实践活动，你知道啦，小孩子们做手工搞搞义卖啦，给流浪的猫猫狗狗捐钱啦之类的。这可是杰克的噩梦，血淋淋的、真实的噩梦，回想起每年暑假都要自己一个人，独自面对那些找上门来贩卖手工或者糖果的大怪物和小怪物，杰克就觉得一阵头痛，他始终想不明白为什么学校要给小孩子那么多假期呢？  
我觉得萨拉查也需要暑假，或者什么假期，什么都好，五角大楼的工作太惨无人道了——之前杰克是这么在吉米鸡毛秀中脱口而出的这么抱怨过，只是这个无心之言好像被莫名其妙的理解成了他和丈夫的大秀恩爱，惹得台下观众一阵躁动，然而杰克只是真的希望他不用自己面对那些两腿小怪物而已。哼，小怪物们，杰克对此嗤之以鼻，愤懑不平的喝了一大口朗姆酒，却又不禁觉得这瓶上好的甜酒一点味道也没有，就像是白开水一样顺着他的舌根滑入了喉咙，在他胃中泛出一股莫名的苦涩之感。也许是我放了太多冰，杰克这么安慰着自己，把冰块和剩下的酒液倒在了洗手池里，随手接了杯自来水，皱着眉头吞了一大口。  
真难喝，杰克想着，喉咙干涩，他此刻的心情就和刚才那口朗姆酒似的发苦，他悲伤的意识到也许自己真的不能没有萨拉查，在他最艰难那段时光是这样，现在换到日常生活中好像也是这样。

[1]英文上的双关，群众和《人物》两个词都是people，明明在用中文写可是脑子里很多表达都直接蹦了英文，中文水平不够转换不过来，只能这么呈现啦，这么任性希望大家不要嫌弃（＞人＜；）

5.  
就像我们之前提到的，真正让某只小麻雀感受到了极大的危机感的还是《人物》。其实杰克并没有订这本杂志，而大部分时间都窝在家里，偶尔昼伏夜出跑出去聚会的小麻雀，显然也没什么机会在报亭看到这本杂志，所以杰克之所以能得到一本《人物》，这都要归功于我们年迈的房东太太。她是个经历过大风大浪的人，而且并不是杰克的歌迷，这位独居的老妇人只是把杰克单纯的当成个年轻的房客来看罢了，这很好，对杰克来说免去了很多不必要的麻烦。而也正是单纯的出于老年人对这个可怜的年轻房客那个岌岌可危的婚姻的关注，这位得体的老妇人才在上次拜访时刻意把一份《人物》杂志留在了杰克家中。  
可惜杰克看到这本杂志的时候，上面的消息已经过期了将近一个礼拜，而这一个礼拜之中，杰克都把自己反锁在房间里疯狂写歌发泄，正所谓痛苦总是能激发人的创作欲望，音乐是表达情感的最好方式，混杂细腻的情绪如果无法直接说出来，把它们保留在音乐里表达是再好不过的选择了。而这期间，同他相伴的总是泡芙、披萨和玉米片，当杰克终于完成了几首令他满意的作曲，想着自己怎么也要出去放松一下了。所以当晚他约了几个关系还算“不错”的朋友，去酒吧喝了几杯——也就是在那之后的第二天中午，喝了一通宵的杰克痛苦的从床上爬起来，艰难的走下床的时候，他踩到了那本被自己扔在地上不知道多长时间的《人物》。  
哦，可怜的小东西，你怎么会在这里，杰克这么想着，把那本看起来曾经被洒了咖啡的杂志从地上捡了起来，他拿着杂志和床边扔着的一包还没吃完的玉米片走到了餐厅，不禁觉得中午的阳光对于一个刚睡醒的人来说还是太过耀眼了。杰克打开冰箱给自己倒了被牛奶，坐到空荡荡的餐桌前，有些苦涩的边往嘴里塞着玉米片，边翻看着那本皱皱巴巴的杂志。而正所谓《人物》杂志，果然不会让人失望，杰克很快就被里面的内容吸引——不，是震惊了。当然，《人物》杂志并没有那么不负责任，他们没有说什么阿曼多·萨拉查的“私生女”，毕竟那段关系还不可考证，他们只是实事求是的报道了的确看到萨拉查同“看起来年龄可以做他女儿”的小女孩儿在一起，报道更加详细照片也清晰了许多，对公众的引导，非常聪明的报道方式。  
只是看到这篇报道的杰克终于忍不住了，从照片上看那个女孩儿明显是和萨拉查非常熟悉——她甚至都进到了他们的公寓里！杰克忍不住在心中尖叫到。而且以这张图的清晰程度来说，八成是拍照的狗仔掌握了他们的出行时间，蹲点拍下来的，这就是说萨拉查和这个小女孩儿出现的时间非常固定，有可能是萨拉查在接送这个女孩儿上下学之类的——想到这里杰克“蹭”的一下从椅子上站了起来，本来还困得要命现在完全清醒了。看起来不知道是在生气还是在吃醋的小麻雀一言不发的飞快走进屋里，简单的洗漱了一下又拿了身外出用的衣服迅速换好，随后他马不停蹄的打开公寓的门走到车库把自己的车开了出来。

——阿曼多·萨拉查。

小麻雀咬牙切齿的在心里念着这个名字，泄愤一样狠狠地踩了一脚油门，除非有工作或者公寓里突然着火了，否则天知道让杰克·斯帕罗在忙着作曲的期间出个门究竟有多难。但此刻我们的小麻雀明显是愤怒多余其他，以至于他这声恳切的，饱含怒意而又发自内心的咒骂，导致远在华盛顿五角大楼的萨拉查，都忍不住下意识的打了个喷嚏。

6.  
“你没事吧？”注意到萨拉查的不适，勒萨罗体贴的询问到，适时适当的递上了一杯热咖啡。  
“没事，谢谢你。”萨拉查感激的笑了笑，非常自然的拿起了勒萨罗给他煮的咖啡，低头抿了一口。上好的夏威夷可娜咖啡豆，少奶少糖，酸度和醇度都恰到好处，温热却不烫口。如此令人舒心的柔和口感瞬间让萨拉查紧锁的眉间舒展了不少——这样看起来顺眼多了，勒萨罗暗暗这么想着。  
咖啡永远是安抚他人的利器，这句话说的果然没错，咽下口中略带苦涩的液体，此刻萨拉查竟然觉得他现在要处理善后的工作也没那么糟糕了，虽然托了新上任的总统的福，他们现在的首要任务由调整海军部署变成了四处给那位总统擦屁股，工作比原来要处理的整整增加了两倍。可是事情总要往好的地方想不是吗，比如要是实在不爽的话，萨拉查完全可以派一艘航母过去用F-14和F18把最近一直不太老实的菲律宾炸平——当然了，这只是个比较极端的比喻。  
萨拉查单手握着杯沿又喝了一口咖啡，他原来的大副——现在是他的副官，总是这么贴心又不离不弃，尽管以勒萨罗现在的功绩和资历离开五角大楼另谋高就不成问题，甚至可以得到更好的待遇和薪水，可是他还是毅然决然的选择了留在萨拉查的身边，忠心耿耿为他的船长服务——他永远的船长。说实话，萨拉查很感激自己的副官，这么多年来都一成不变的支持着他，陪他度过了那么多难以想象的难关，不光是战场杀敌的一把好手，现在竟然连泡咖啡的手法都如此娴熟。  
如果勒萨罗需要的话，他完全可以娶到一个好姑娘，或者一个好男孩儿也没问题，关于这件事萨拉查曾劝过他好几次，可惜勒萨罗本人对此完全不感兴趣。我早已经心有所属——勒萨罗曾经这么说过，至于那个人是谁，萨拉查自然心中有数，只是他觉得很可惜，如此优秀的人才不该把自己生命中的大部分时间都耗费在一件不可能的事上。萨拉查拒绝过勒萨罗很多次，他曾经三番五次的强调自己只爱杰克一个人，他们之间只是朋友，非常好的那种，甚至可以说是拥有兄弟情谊出生入死的那种朋友，可是，爱情？不可能的，他和勒萨罗之间不可能的，他们共事的时间比萨拉查认识杰克的时间还长上那么几年，可是萨拉查从来没用那样的眼光看待过自己的副官，从来没有。  
而自从和杰克在一起之后，他的所有目光就都聚集在那只可爱而又狡猾的小麻雀身上了，他很清楚自己不可能再爱上别的什么人了。对此萨拉查同勒萨罗说的一清二楚，而如此熟悉自己长官的勒萨罗也心知肚明——可是我不在乎，当时勒萨罗是这么回答的，不坚持到最后怎么能知道谁是赢家呢？虽然勒萨罗非常讨厌杰克·斯帕罗——那个插着电门在舞台上到处乱窜乱吼乱叫的小恶魔，他是这么评价杰克的，可是他还是满怀祝福的参加了萨拉查和杰克的婚礼，尽管他对那只小麻雀恨之入骨，可毕竟还是萨拉查的幸福更重要不是吗，他百分百的尊重自家长官的选择。  
放下手中的咖啡杯，萨拉查低头强迫自己继续阅读那些乱七八糟的文件，只是越深入的了解，他越对总统上任这些天来惹出的各种麻烦感到匪夷所思，甚至想冲进白宫给那个人一拳。这个强烈的冲动让他有些无法集中精力，他无意识的转着手中的钢笔，这个小动作是他烦躁的表现，萨拉查向来擅长压抑自己的情绪，如果和他不熟识的人几乎看不出他的情感波动。  
“可是你看起来很苦恼。”勒萨罗一针见血的指了出来，反正这间独立的办公室隔音效果很好，他不用同自己的长官那么上下分明，这是他的特权。  
“不，我只是，哦。”萨拉查试图掩饰，可是却在勒萨罗早已经把他看透的目光之下败下阵来，他有些痛苦的呻吟了一声，单手抚上了眉间，目光不意外的瞟到了刚刚被他放在一边的马克杯。  
那是个非常不萨拉查式的马克杯，上面印着夸张的骷髅、骨头等等元素，这个看起来就非常吵闹的图案是杰克·斯帕罗特有的标志，而这个马克杯是杰克某次演唱会的周边产物。当杰克知道萨拉查在办公室里缺少一个咖啡杯的时候塞给他的——如果你真的工作那么忙就带着这个杯子好啦，反正上面印着我的标志很容易就想到我了吧，杰克把这个看起来不过5美元的马克杯塞到萨拉查手里的时候是这么说的。这个说辞让萨拉查当时就算想拒绝也瞬间变得没法拒绝了，只是拽住了杰克给了他的小麻雀一个甜蜜的深吻。当时杰克得意洋洋的同他炫耀，说现在在网上这个马克杯的价格早已经卖的高到恐怖了，你应该感激我——之类的，萨拉查当然感激他了，身体力行的感激了。  
而且杰克煮的咖啡，嗯，想起来真不是那么合自己的口味，萨拉查喝着勒萨罗为他煮的咖啡，忍不住这么想着，他觉得自家小麻雀总是太甜蜜了，就算是为他煮咖啡也总是放入太多的糖，旁边配上的马卡龙也太过甜腻了。然而在三番五次的抗议之后，某天在书房里认真处理工作的萨拉查，终于如愿以偿的得到了一杯不那么甜的咖啡，是的，那是一杯无比纯正的黑咖啡，而且是不配任何甜点的。萨拉查当时正专注于处理手上的资料，高强度的工作力度让他已经快将近四十八小时没合眼，放松警惕的萨拉查毫无防备的喝了一大口杰克递过来的咖啡，那苦涩的味道瞬间从他的舌根滑入了喉咙，他有些恼怒的从真皮转椅上站起身来，以身高优势自上而下的、怒气冲冲的盯着某只恶作剧的小麻雀。而站在一旁偷笑的杰克似乎是认识到了自己错误，瞬间收起了脸上的笑容，轻盈的坐到了萨拉查的书桌上，用手把那些厚的可怕的资料扫到了一边。  
“亲爱的，我相信你现在非常需要休息，你已经将近两天都没有迈出书房半步了。”杰克这么说着，从手中魔术般的变出了一块方糖，在萨拉查的注视下含入了口中。他扯松了萨拉查的领带，解开了衬衫最顶端的几枚扣子，拽着萨拉查的衣领吻了过去。  
不得不说那是个非常柔软吻，透露着难以描述的温柔和关切，杰克小心翼翼的用舌尖把那块已经开始融化的方糖抵入了萨拉查的口中，甜蜜的环住自己丈夫的脖颈询问，“我是否有幸邀请这位军官同我共眠呢？”  
那只小麻雀的眼中一如既往的透露着某种可爱又狡黠的精光，他亮晶晶的琥珀色瞳子在灯光之下显得灵动透亮，难以形容的漂亮的要命，让被这双眼睛凝视着的萨拉查一时间竟想不出任何拒绝这个建议的理由来。事实上，此刻萨拉查的脑中一片空白，也许是因为他实在是持续工作太久、太疲惫了，以至于原本面对众多美国议员都不会处于下风的萨拉查，此刻竟然哑口无言的不知道说什么好。  
看被自己的话搞得瞬间表情木讷原地愣住的丈夫，杰克忍不住有些得意的笑出了声，原本认真的表情上多了那么几分可爱到过分的调皮。不过很快杰克便收敛起了玩闹的神情，满脸正色的伸出一根手指摁住在了萨拉查的唇上，眯着眼睛示意自己的丈夫不要出声，“剩下的工作就交给我吧，你只要放心休息就好了。”当时杰克是这么说的。  
而事实上也的确是这样，杰克把萨拉查的工作处理的很好，井井有条而且准时的赶上了上交日期，可以说是一个完美的收尾，同时萨拉查也得到了这么多天来难得的一次安稳的睡眠，结果来讲是非常圆满的处理方式。然而杰克本人对此则是觉得没什么大不了的——毕竟只是把萨拉查全都处理好的那些感觉快要和牛津字典差不多厚的文件按照标题和页码归类整理而已，机械性的工作，换到其他任何人，只要细心都可以完成的。按照杰克的意思就是这种繁琐的收尾根本就不需要自己丈夫亲力亲为，只要随便交给什么手下的什么新人去处理就好了。可惜因为受到父辈阴影的笼罩，萨拉查很难去信任别的什么人，而勒萨罗——杰克宁可自己整理文件整理到头晕脑胀，也绝对不会去拜托那个人的——那个该死的、纠缠不休的情敌。

——哦，杰克，他的小麻雀，他甜蜜又自由的小鸟。

想起这些事情来，萨拉查不禁感到同之前的得到的那些甜蜜同等的，不，应该是比那更多更多的心痛。萨拉查曾以为自己可以按照杰克的意愿干脆的放手，把那人留在自己那些美好的回忆里，可现在他悲伤的发现，他似乎真的不能没有杰克，不能——或者说他真的不想失去自己的小麻雀。他光是想想这个可能性，想想他今后独自一人的日子，就已经足够令他心痛的了。

7.  
“我知道你在想什么。”勒萨罗肯定的说，他确信没有人比他更了解萨拉查了，而杰克——杰克·斯帕罗在他面前根本不值得一提，那个自由过头的摇滚歌手和萨拉查完全是不同类型的人，他不可能读懂萨拉查的。  
“是杰克？还是你准备领养的那个女孩儿？”勒萨罗停顿了一下，他在思考那个女孩儿的名字，最近令人心烦意乱的工作实在是太多了，他不可能准确的记住所有的事情，不过万幸的是，萨拉查提起的事情他是总会准确无误的记得，“哦，我猜是小玛丽的事情多一点，对吗，我亲爱的。”勒萨罗看着自家长官的表情猜测着。  
“是的，”萨拉查没有否认，也没有在意对方或许亲密的称呼，他们之间总是这样的，友情之上从不越界，“在把离婚手续都办好之后，我就准备立刻领养玛丽。”萨拉查刻意逃避着念出杰克的名字，他边回答勒萨罗的问题，边拿起钢笔在手边文件的重要内容上圈画了几下。  
“真是个专情得过分的男人啊，”勒萨罗这么感叹着，忍不住叹了一口气，非常幸运的，他见过玛丽，因此他很清楚萨拉查为什么这么想要收养那个小女孩儿，所以他的语气就中更加充满了毫不掩饰的惋惜，“你知道的，不论如何，我都是爱你的。”  
“我也是，亲爱的，但是你我都知道，我们之间是绝无可能的。”萨拉查大大方方的顺着勒萨罗的话接了下去，再次完美的了他们的划清界限。

8.  
事实上，萨拉查不得不承认自己在领养玛丽这件事上是存在私心的，那个小女孩儿就像一个小天使一样，在杰克离开他之后的某天，突然就降临在了他家门口。那个内向腼腆又不爱说话的小女孩儿有着柔软的金棕色的卷发和湿润透亮的琥珀色眼睛，看起来真的就像杰克和他的女儿一样，尤其那双亮晶晶的眼睛，总能让他想起杰克来，实在是可爱的要命——每次萨拉查想到这点，笑意便会不自觉的攀上他的唇角。  
最开始真的只是个意外的相遇，当时萨拉查还以为玛丽是附近街区某位粗心的父母弄丢的孩子，毕竟这么乖巧懂事可爱的小女孩儿，如果没有一对儿深爱她的父母，那这个世界就太残忍了不是吗。所以萨拉查先是体贴的接待了玛丽，迷路到这里她一定吓坏了，当时萨拉查是这么想的，所以他邀请玛丽进了他家，给玛丽拿了草莓泡芙，甚至还冲了一杯甜美的热可可——当然，那都是杰克之前囤积的存货，萨拉查可不喜欢这么甜腻又孩子气的东西。  
可是，或许是玛丽的年纪过小了，不管萨拉查怎么询问，温柔的试图询问她的父母姓名、住址等等，玛丽都委屈巴巴的低着头，亮晶晶的浅棕色大眼睛里面噙着泪水，紧紧握着手中盛着满满一杯热可可的马克杯不说话，就好像自己犯了什么天大的错误一样，着实是令人心疼。以至于不管萨拉查如何询问，最终也只是得到了那个小女孩儿的名字——玛丽，关于她的姓氏、家人或者其它，他一概不知。  
“你究竟遇到了什么事呢，我的小天使。”萨拉查自言自语的说着，真是不懂究竟遭遇了什么变故才能让这么可爱的小天使都失去了笑容。萨拉查有些心疼的拨开玛丽额前细碎柔软的卷发，真正像个慈爱的父亲一样温柔的轻轻吻了吻她的额头，他体贴的安慰着玛丽，轻轻拍着她的后背。  
而我们的小玛丽——我们的玛丽则是在萨拉查凑过来的时候，有些急切的张开小手抱住了萨拉查，她颤抖着把头靠在了萨拉查的肩膀上，豆大的眼泪顺着红扑扑的小脸蛋儿无声的流了下来，她有些委屈巴巴的磨蹭了几下，似乎是试图在萨拉查的怀里蜷缩着躲起来。这么乖，这么惹人疼爱，看到这样的玛丽，萨拉查瞬间就无法控制的心中一软，毕竟对待这样可怜的小姑娘你还能怎么样呢？就算再怎么铁石心肠的人，应该也不会舍得再继续逼问什么了吧。  
萨拉查搂着自己怀中的玛丽，安慰的揉着对方打着卷儿的棕色长发，抬头看了看窗外，意识到现在天色渐暗，显然已经不适合再带玛丽出去寻找她的父母了，当然，去警察局也不适合，那些值夜班的警员应该不会有比他更多的耐心来对待玛丽了。所以，在他们两人相遇的第一天，玛丽便顺理成章的留下来借宿了，而不得不说，玛丽的突然到来的确给这个因为杰克的离去而开始变得有些空荡荡，甚至可以说死气沉沉的公寓增添了几分温柔活跃的气息。

9.  
临睡前萨拉查帮他可爱的小淑女简单的洗漱了一下，暂且找出了一件宽松的家居服给玛丽当睡衣。毕竟对于玛丽这样的小女孩儿来说，成年男性的衣服已经过大了，她只穿了上半身的衣服就已经遮住了膝盖，这样的居家服对一个迷路的小姑娘来说暂时充当睡衣再合适不过了。萨拉查为玛丽整理好了客房，看着那个小姑娘心满意足的爬上属于自己的睡床，像只小猫一样在柔软的床铺上打了几个滚儿，满脸幸福的笑着抱住香喷喷软乎乎的被子不松手。  
她真是个小天使，萨拉查忍不住这么想着，尤其她的眼睛是那么的像杰克，发色又那么像我，如果这样的小精灵是我们的女儿就好了，他的脑中难以控制的冒出了这样的想法。这样或许一切都会有些不同的，杰克可能也不会想要离开我，杰克——想到杰克，萨拉查忍不住在心底暗暗叹了一口气。  
不过，你们知道的，这个公寓在玛丽来之前一直都是两个大男人住着，所以周遭的摆设对于一个五六岁的小女孩儿来说，应该是看起来非常——非常的不温馨的。以至于萨拉查在给玛丽念了几个睡前故事尝试着哄她睡觉，看到她终于迷迷糊糊的快要入睡，准备自己关掉台灯离开的时候，却被还未入睡的玛丽从被窝里伸出小手来力道弱弱的拽住了。那个迷路了的小姑娘此刻的表情看起来可怜兮兮的，像是生怕被抛弃的小猫一样固执的拽着萨拉查的手不说话，两个人这样沉默着僵持了一会儿，半晌，玛丽才怯生生的开了口，她的声音细细的又弱弱的，听起来一点力气都没有，需要旁人贴近才能听清楚她到底在说什么。  
“不要留我一个人好吗…这里很黑，我很害怕，”玛丽怯生生的小声说道，每一个词句间都极其诚恳的透露着她对黑暗的惧怕，“我能…我能和您一起睡吗，先生？”她尝试性的询问着。然而，天哪，那个声音听起来真是委屈极了，她所说的每个单词的尾音都染着淡淡的哭腔，似乎是随时都要哭出来的感觉，真的——真的没有任何人能拒绝一个小女孩儿这样的请求。  
“当然可以了，我亲爱的。”萨拉查重新打开了放在床头的台灯，心疼的摸了摸玛丽小苹果一样圆鼓鼓又红扑扑的小脸蛋儿，他心情复杂的思考着这个小女孩儿在遇到他之前究竟都经历了什么，思考着她究竟有没有一对儿合格的父母，毕竟普通的小女孩儿怎么会如此惧怕独自一人，如此惧怕黑暗呢。  
“谢谢您，先生！”得到许可的玛丽抱着被子坐了起来，甜甜的笑出了两个小酒窝，她放开了萨拉查的手，嘿咻嘿咻看起来非常努力的掀开了自己的小被窝，快速爬下床来穿好了放在床边的拖鞋——嗯，大她原本尺码很多很多号的拖鞋，啪嗒啪嗒的走起路来并不是很方便，所以萨拉查体贴的抱着他的小公主来到了自己的卧室，小心翼翼的把玛丽放到了床上。  
终于得以坐在床边的玛丽兴冲冲的踹掉了拖鞋，眼睛亮晶晶的扑向了那个软乎乎又毛绒绒的大床，这上面铺着灰色的床单——萨拉查的品味。不过这种颜色对于一个小女孩儿来说似乎太过黯淡了，甚至连杰克都曾嫌弃这个颜色太过沉重了，和周围的颜色完全不配套，不过玛丽看起来却毫不在意，甚至还迅速钻进了被窝里，乖巧的躺了躺好。  
“你可以自己先睡的吧，我亲爱的。”萨拉查看着那些被他一摞一摞整齐的码放在床上的资料说道，“我还需要移动一下，呃，你知道的，这些，”他拿起一本厚度堪比圣经的资料册挥了挥，“不过我就在你身边，答应我，做个勇敢的女孩儿，不要怕，好吗。”他温柔的揉了揉玛丽圆鼓鼓的侧脸，那个小女孩儿的睫毛是如此卷翘又浓密，在橙色的灯光下泛着暖意，忽闪忽闪的在她的下眼睑打下了一片阴影。  
其实萨拉查原本并不是会把东西四处乱放的人，不过自从杰克搬走之后，他们原来一起睡的这张双人床就变成了萨拉查的第二张工作桌，可怜的床铺不堪重负的被他放满了各种各样的工作资料和文件，还有各种目前国际形势的分析论文之类的。而且这些东西还不是随意的乱糟糟的堆积码放，萨拉查是按照分类，极为整齐的将那些东西排列着放了好几摞——反正双人床对于独居男人来说太宽敞了，还不如把空间都利用起来，萨拉查当初就是抱着这样的心态把各种工作用的资料文件全都堆到了床上。  
所以，在杰克离开之后的很多个失眠的夜晚，萨拉查都非常自然的同他的工作度过了，因为如果是在原来杰克还在的日子，他是绝对不会有机会处理工作到忘记时间直至天亮的。毕竟他的小麻雀总会用各种方式催他睡觉，有时候是蛮不讲理令人哭笑不得的胡搅蛮缠，有时候则干脆是一个甜蜜的亲吻，而萨拉查——他总是拒绝不了的，毕竟试问有谁能拒绝一只如此可爱的小麻雀呢？尤其还是在床上。  
可是最近，这样直接工作到天亮的日子似乎无意之间变得越来越多了——萨拉查看着被工作文件和资料论文堆满的半边床铺，忍不住有些苦涩的这么想到，他觉得现在自己已经开始有些思念那些甜蜜的累赘了。

10.  
“好的，先生，‘做个勇敢的女孩儿’，我相信我可以的。”玛丽找了个自己觉得最舒服的位置，心满意足在软乎乎的大床上躺躺好，她扯着毛绒绒的被子盖到了下巴，只露出自己两只圆溜溜亮晶晶的大眼睛。她目不转睛的看着正在把那些一摞一摞的文件和资料搬走的萨拉查，如此回答到。  
“需要些音乐吗？”萨拉查询问，他觉得既然玛丽害怕独自一人，那么睡前来些古典音乐会是不错的选择，莫扎特的钢琴协奏曲总是温柔又灵动，会是非常合适夜晚睡前的选择。  
“谢谢您，先生，”玛丽礼貌的回应着，声音中带着些许迟疑不决“不过…呃…无意冒犯，但是我能请问…这些是什么吗？”她斟酌着措辞，生怕说错什么似的，小心翼翼的解释道，“刚刚躺下觉得枕头下面有什么东西就…不小心摸到了这些。”  
细微的塑料的声音，这不是一个好兆头，萨拉查把手中的资料放到一边，转身看向坐在床上的玛丽，而此刻——此刻那个小女孩儿手中正拿着一串用了几个的安全套，超薄又超甜的草莓味儿，不用想也知道是杰克四处乱塞留下的。那只小麻雀就是喜欢这种甜味儿的东西，从日常隔三差五便要吃一次奶油泡芙啦[1]，再到浴室里面从不间断的各种果味儿牙膏，然后还有各种甜兮兮的草莓味儿的床上用品，无一不透露着某只小麻雀对于‘甜’的喜爱。萨拉查真不知道杰克的歌迷清楚他这样对甜味儿的喜好之后，是会觉得他们长久以来喜欢的摇滚歌手很可爱呢，还是会觉得幻想破灭呢。  
而且萨拉查总在想，大概麻雀天生的习性如此吧，大部分鸟类可能就是喜欢四处乱扔东西，所以同样作为鸟类，他的小麻雀很好的秉承了这一点，总是喜欢把各种东西四处乱塞。原来他以为杰克只是把自己的屋子搞得一团糟，现在看来家里的边边角角很也被他尽可能的塞满了各种各样的东西。之前萨拉查还奇怪为什么他们在家里做爱的时候，那只小麻雀总能从意想不到的地方及时变出几个安全套，又或者是一小管润滑剂来，哒铛——现在谜题终于解开了。  
虽然如此，但是萨拉查此刻完全没有心中的疑惑烟消云散的感觉，他反而觉得自己迎来了许多新的苦恼，比如现在他眼前就有一个非常现实的困难——他不知道如何给玛丽解释她手里的东西究竟是什么。  
“呃…”萨拉查犹豫着，看着玛丽那双亮晶晶的闪动着求知欲的大眼睛，小心的斟酌着词句，他不忍心敷衍玛丽，同时又不能理所当然的给出正确的解答，这很尴尬，而且很不幸，他不是那种很会撒谎的男人，“那是橡胶，还有水和纤维以及各种添加物之类的。”萨拉查最终选择了实话实说，当然他并不是把那个东西的具体名称告诉玛丽，而是偷换概念的解释了一下其中的构成物质，一个折中的做法。  
“哦…原来是这样。”很明显玛丽听出了这个回答之中蕴藏的水分，她的声音不再那么兴冲冲了，而是有些闷闷的低了下去。这让萨拉查对自己刚才那个白色谎言——不，那不算谎言，顶多是存在些许隐瞒而已。他对自己刚才那个绕圈子的回答感到愚蠢，这让他忍不住开始重新思考，对于玛丽刚才的问题，到底还有没有更好一些的解释。  
“谢谢您，先生！”玛丽垂着小脑袋沉默了一下，但是很快她又笑眯眯的抬起头来了，她的声音恢复了之前像是脆苹果一般的清甜音色，似乎是注意到了眼前的人正在苦恼于如何解答自己的问题，玛丽聪明的选择结束这个话题，虽然疑问仍在，不过她决定不再继续追问——那个天使般的笑容，萨拉查想，看到玛丽不再询问，他甚至有点如释重负的感觉。  
“那么，莫扎特的钢琴曲怎么样？”萨拉查顺势岔开了话题，试探性的问到，他不是很确定现在的小孩子是不是喜欢古典音乐。  
“好的，先生，莫扎特就好。”似乎是感觉到了萨拉查的顾虑，玛丽补充道，“我喜欢古典音乐，它们一点都不过时，倒不如说非常的美。”听到从留声机缓缓淌出的温柔的钢琴曲，玛丽甜甜的扬着唇角，享受的闭上了眼睛，尽情感受着黑胶唱片中所带有的特殊的、令人安心的底噪和杂音。  
事实上，玛丽喜欢这个，但孤儿院的生活总是枯燥又乏味，其他的小孩子总会为了某些无所谓的事情吵吵闹闹，这让她甚至都无法在睡前静下心来听一首钢琴曲。而正如她关注海军军事一样，喜欢古典音乐也是她和其他小孩子不一样的地方，同时也是她被孤儿院别的小孩子所孤立的原因，甚至连孤儿院的老师都觉得她太过早熟，又不爱说话，孤僻奇怪沉默的不正常——就像哈利波特里面性格有障碍的黑巫师。所以在其他小孩子对她进行恶作剧的时候，那些老师总会觉得做错事的是玛丽，是她先去招惹别人的，所以很多时候会优先把她流放到那个黑漆漆的阁楼里关禁闭，这也是为什么玛丽不喜欢黑暗的原因。  
可以说玛丽热爱古典音乐，而且她知道萨拉查也十分钟爱这个——她非常、特别、极其的尊敬，甚至可以说崇拜着萨拉查。所以在她和那个随心所欲、想一出是一出、完全不靠谱的佩尔费尽心思的从孤儿院逃出来，却又在上上个街区意外走散之后，她第一反应就是要在被那位讨人厌的孤儿院院长找回去之前，亲眼见见她一直都非常渴望见到的那位海军上将。  
其实，本来玛丽也没有打算依靠佩尔的——那个只有长相漂亮的乐天派白痴！不管孤儿院的人，甚至她就读的那所高中的老师和同学怎么因为她的肤色而嘲笑欺负她，那个开朗的蠢蛋都仍然相信这个世界所存在善意大于恶意，而且她还反复告诉玛丽不要讨厌那些欺负她们的人。没脑子的笨金鱼！想到佩尔，玛丽不禁有些莫名的有些恼怒，她明明经常看到佩尔晚上经常独自一人躲在走廊上，听着不知道是哪个摇滚歌手的歌，难过的蜷缩着偷偷哭泣来着。  
她知道佩尔虽然性格开朗，总是笑着试图掩饰自己被他人刺痛的伤口，装作无所谓的融入大家，可是因为肤色而被歧视的这件事情，痛苦的终究只有佩尔一个人罢了，那些伤人的混蛋根本不会意识到这点，甚至永远都不会意识到这点的。每次玛丽遇到这样独自哭泣的佩尔，那个乐天派在看到她的时候都会把她搂在怀里，体贴的把一个耳机分一个给她。那些歌很难听，至少玛丽非常不喜欢这种吵吵闹闹的摇滚，每次她想都提出抗议，但是看到佩尔好像很喜欢的样子，她便想着或许下次再说也不迟，或许对这样的音乐不浪费口舌去多做什么评价也是个好的选择。  
很明显玛丽和佩尔的性格完全不一样，而且玛丽一点都不喜欢佩尔那样过分乐观的性子，可是比起其他人，虽然她不认同佩尔的处事方式，但她却真实的喜欢佩尔这个人，她们相处的很好，非常好，甚至在旁人看来，她们称得上是对儿亲密的好友了，所以孤儿院里的孩子对她们两个人的欺负也就更加顺理成章的变本加厉了。很多时候，玛丽发自内心的觉得，佩尔虽然开朗到可以称作愚蠢，是的，蠢，真的是蠢得不能再蠢了。但是看到自己从远处走过来，原本独自哭泣却迅速擦干眼泪，红着眼睛努力露出笑容，关心的询问自己是不是又被其他小孩子欺负了，被从房间里挤出来没地方睡的佩尔却很温暖——非常的温暖。  
就像姐姐一样，像个真正的家人似的，每次被波涛汹涌发育良好的佩尔紧紧抱在胸前，压到有些呼吸困难的时候，从小便被双亲抛弃的玛丽就忍不住冒出这个愚蠢的想法——毕竟再怎么懂事早熟，玛丽终究还是个害怕寂寞的小孩子啊。  
虽然逃离孤儿院的途中不幸和佩尔走丢了，但是那里便凭借着自己记忆，坐车来到了这个街区。没准可以在这个街区遇到阿曼多·萨拉查，当时玛丽是这么想的，她记得就在最近几个月，院长看剩下的某个三流八卦杂志曾经说过这件事——那时候正是萨拉查同杰克闹离婚话题热度最高的时候，太好了，那时候玛丽虽然面无表情的在看那本无聊的杂志打发时间，可是她的内心是非常兴奋的。因为玛丽不喜欢那个在舞台上蹦来蹦去拿着麦克风疯狂吼叫的摇滚歌手，她不喜欢杰克·斯帕罗，她就知道阿曼多·萨拉查一定会和那个男人离婚的，他所敬仰的海军上将应该娶一位同他兴趣相投的淑女作为妻子，而不是一只聒噪的麻雀。  
不过玛丽并知道那位伟大的海军上将的具体住址，八卦杂志上只透露了萨拉查所住的街区，并且还说了一些类似于杰克已经搬离这里跑去纽约了，两个人的离婚已成定局之类添油加醋可有可无的消息。玛丽回忆起好像之前佩尔的目的地也是这个街区，不过在接到身在纽约的某个网友的MSN之后，她就决定要靠着自己的力量一路从华盛顿搭顺风车到纽约了。也就是那时候她们两个人走散的，而可怜的佩尔最开始甚至都没有发现玛丽在无意间已经不在自己身后这件事情，其实玛丽有些好奇，她粗心的佩尔姐姐到底什么时候才能发现自己走丢了，而发现自己走丢了之后又会是怎样的表情——嗯，八成会不知所措又自责的哭出来吧，玛丽都能想到佩尔哭唧唧的、手足无措四处寻找自己的表情，不知为何这让她莫名的感到有些心情舒畅，但是仔细一想，她又觉得没有自己的照顾，佩尔一定会过得很惨吧，想到这里，她竟然有觉得有些于心不忍。  
不过最开始来到这个街区的时候，说实话玛丽也有点晕头转向的，她并不知道要到哪去找阿曼多·萨拉查，又不能四下打听询问——可以的话她想尽可能的不要引人注目才好，不然她才逃出孤儿院不到一天，就又要被抓回那个地狱似的地方了。不过还好这附近与她同龄的蠢蛋[2]很多，正在玛丽一筹莫展的时候，有个踢着足球到处乱跑的小男孩儿好心的告诉了她那位海军上将的住所。而且大概是觉得玛丽娇小可爱，那个小男孩儿还绅士的为她带了路，在路上对方兴高采烈的同玛丽讲，说那个凶巴巴的Captain Jack已经从那所公寓里面搬出来啦！以后踢坏那家的窗户也没什么好怕的了！[3]之类的，玛丽完全不感兴趣的话题。  
如果换做平时，玛丽可能会直接打断这样的对话让对方闭嘴，可是此刻，她心中满怀着即将要见到那位海军上将的兴奋和激动，所以心情极好的随口敷衍应和着那个男孩儿。在快到达目的地的时候，玛丽打发走了“护送”她过来的那个小男孩儿，然后独自一人，小心翼翼的打开公寓外护栏的小门，踏上了石制的通道，来到了那个被漆成了白色的公寓门前，轻轻敲了敲那个看起来无比神圣的大门。  
玛丽屏息着等待着，在那座公寓的大门打开的时候，她冥冥之中感觉到，她仿佛看到了，那个由无数天使安琪儿所围绕着的、通向自由和美好未来的天堂之门，此刻向她敞开了。

[1]甜食梗源于电影第四部中，被英王抓走五花大绑的捆住然后还在偷窥桌上泡芙的麻雀www后来小麻雀愿以偿的顺走了一个www  
[2]玛丽特有的，对于一部分好心人的称呼XD  
[3]这里给玛丽带路的，是之前踢坏小麻雀家窗户三次的——凯特太太的儿子XD

**Author's Note:**

> 是坑…


End file.
